Disaster on the El
by Lara
Summary: Rachel Green is in for some trouble.


Date: December 27, 1998 Author: Lara Category: It could be Doug and Carol, or Mark Greene. Where every you want it. Plot: A short story putting someone different in trouble. Rating: G E-mail: laraw@hgo.net Disclaimer: All the characters belong to WB, and Consent C. I just have fun with them, then I return them (all but, Doug Ross. I WISH!!!!!) 

" Disaster on the El" 

Twelve year old Rachel Greene quickly writes a note to her mom. Then grabs her mini-bag and heads for the El tracks. Once on the train, Rachel takes a seat alone. As she stares out the window, she hopes no one from Cook County General's ER staff gets on the train. 

On the street a man slaps his own daughter and leaves her crying on the corner. Then he goes and boards the El. He takes a seat near Rachel. [ER theme(The BEST!!!)] 

Back at Mark's house Jenn finds the note and reads it. Dear Mom, You were late coming to get me, so I decide to take the El. I have ridden with Dad or Susan before. Please don't be mad. Love, Rachel 

Jenn just sinks to the floor and there she sits, until she hears the door open. It's Susan Lewis bringing Suzie over for Rachel to watch. She it shocked to find Jenn sitting on the floor. " Jenn, what are you doing here?" she asks. " I was in, and Mark made plans for me to bring Rachel over to the hospital so they could have dinner together." " So where's Rachel?" "I was a little late getting here. So she took the El. Man Mark's going kill me. He'll think I let her take the El alone," Jenn says. " I'm going to call a friend that lives near the tracks, maybe she can catch Rachel," Susan says picking up the phone. 

"Hello," says Carol Hathaway. " Hi, Carol, its Susan." " Susan, what's up?" " I need your help. Rachel took the El alone." " No way!" says Carol shocked. " Way. Could you go see if she's on the next train?" " Of course," answers Carol. 

Carol grabs her coat and cell phone. Doug already has his coat on and waiting. They head for the El tracks. One the way Doug asks what happened. " Rachel Greene, Mark's daughter..." " I know who Rachel is, but does she have to do with this?" he asks. " She took the El alone." " No way," he says shocked as Carol was." " Way. Susan asks if we could try to find her." 

Back on the El, the man moves closer to Rachel. She just stares out the window with her headphones on. Never knowing the danger, she is in, until it's too late. At Cook County General Hospital, Jerry hands Mark Greene the phone. " Hi it's Susan and Jenn." " What's wrong you two in the same houses and not screaming at each other," he says worried. " Rachel took the El alone," says Jenn. " Jennifer Michelle Greene, why'd you let her?" " I didn't," she says to Mark, then to Susan she says, " Told you he'd think I let her." " Then you didn't?" " No, didn't let her." " Susan Brianne Lewis, how could you?" " Mark, calm down Rachel left before Jenn or I got here." " Well, I have taught her the stops and Carol and Doug will be with her the last part of the ride. I'll call you when she gets here." 

Doug and Carol reach the station, but the train Rachel is supose to be on this there yet. " I wonder what made Rachel try this?" " Tell me you, Daring Douglas Ross never thought of ridding the El alone as a kid?" " Okay, I did. I even tried it one time." " So what makes Rachel any different?" " Nothing." 

Back on the El the moves to stand beside Rachel and starts touching her. She decides to move to a different seat. As she picks up the bag the man grabs her. She tries to scream, but the man covers her mouth. So she kicks him he hit he and goes to kiss her. This time she manages to land a hard kick where it counts. In anger the man slams her against the wall, and she collapses on to the floor. Doug sees what is going on when the train pulls up. Carol rushes to Rachel, she on the floor is crying. Doug punches the man that attacked Rachel. Before the man gets a way, he lands a very hard kick to Doug's chest leaving him on the floor. Carol pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and dials the familiar number of Cook County General's E. R. Jerry answers the phone. " Jerry, put me on with on of the doctors, but not Mark." " How about Carter?" " Fine." " Hi, John, I need a team on the EL platform in 5min." " What happened?" " Rachel and Doug were hurt, both are conscious." " Okay, we'll have a team waiting." " Anna, Lydia, you're with me. Anna, go get a trauma bag from Unit 47, and tell Riley and Shep. to stay down here, the last thing we need is them up there. Kerry be ready for us we may need help. Now move it," Carter orders. In the couple minutes till they arrive Doug tries to get up but fails. At least carol comes over to see what is wrong, now Rachel's stopped crying. " You okay?" " No, my chest hurts," he moans. " Do you think you cracked or broke a rib?" she asks examining his chest, " Which side hurts?" " The right. Yeah I your right I must have a broken rib." " Take a deep breath," Carols orders, she's definitely in nurse mode. " Ow, that hurts!" " Relax. You must have broken one of you upper right ribs. Here we are," she says. Carter, Lydia, and Anna rushes onto the train. Also the driver comes back to see what happened. " Back off, sir," orders Carter. Carol begins to explain what happened, as Lydia helps Rachel up. While Anna and Carter help Doug on to one of the boards. 

Down in the Mark, Susan, and Jennifer wait for Rachel. Mark starts to talk right as DelAmico comes in, "Mark, Rachel wants to see you and Jennifer," she says. "Hi, Rachel," says Mark as he walks in the exam room. " Hi Daddy, Hi Mommy," she says happily. " Rachel Anna Greene, what did you think you were doing, riding the El alone!" screams Jennifer very angry. " Jennifer, clam down," says Mark put his hands on her shoulders, " or I will make you leave till you clam down." " You can't make me leave," Jennifer says till yelling. " Watch me, Rachel's a patient in this hospital, and as a doctor I can, and if you clam down will make you leave." " You don't have to make me leave," she says walking out the door. "Daddy, it was okay," she says, "I was a bad girl and deserve to be yelled at." " Yes, you were a bad girl, and you are in trouble, but not till later." Off somewhere else in the E R, Kerry finishes checking over Doug, and leaves to go sit down. Cause her leg is bothering her. Now Doug and Carol are alone, "Honey, you were so brave on the train," coos Carol. " It was nothing, Actual I'm a little surprised that Mark isn't in here groveling." " He's still with Rachel. Did you hear Jennifer stormed out of the E R." " What got her so mad?" he asks. " Well, Jennifer went off on Rachel and Mark told her to calm down or leave, so she left. So how do you feel?" " I little sore, but fine." Then she looks around. " What are you looking for?" " Emergency Call Buttons," they both laugh, then she kisses him. [ER Theme] Fade out to Mark reading to Rachel. Pan to Kerry sitting looking out the window at the rain. She is crying. 

The End November 11, 1998 . 


End file.
